The Seven
by Nator1118
Summary: a cliche about the seven in a band. percabeth. Frazel. Jiper. and Leo may or may not get a girl. AU


A/N: yes i know it's a cliche. No i don't really care.

I'm imagining Annabeth's voice sounds like Christina Perri and that Percy sounds like Shawn mendes.

 _Italics is Annabeth_

 **Bold in Percy**

 _ **Both is Annabeth and Percy**_

I was not happy. Someone Just ate MY cookie. Who does that?! When you specifically tell people it's your cookie, and you even put a little post it note on the bag that contains the baked piece of heaven that says "Property of Percy Jackson", you shouldn't have to worry about the fate of your cookie being anything other than being eaten by you. But apparently I do because I have horrible friends who eat cookies that have post it notes that tell them it's not their to eat.

Quickly I shut the mini fridge in my mom's garage, and turn toward the back stabbers who I call friends. I look at each person, looking for clues as to who was the monster who ate my fricken cookie.

Leo, a short Latino kid, who kinda looked like an elf, (but we don't say anything because it's kind of a sore subject for him) was currently eating his turkey sandwich, so it couldn't of been him.

Piper, a beautiful girl, who tried in vain to hide her beauty by cutting her hair in choppy sections, and wears kind of stupid outfits, but it all suits her, was strumming her guitar and didn't look to have crumbs of deliciousness tumbling down her chin.

Jason, a all guy with blond buzz cut, was currently napping, drooling on Piper, his girlfriend's shoulder, and unless he sleep ate, I doubt he betrayed me.

Frank, a big guy with a babish face was playing cards with hazel, didn't do it because he was just a good guy who wouldn't eat a cookie if I asked him not to eat my cookie.

Hazel, a darker girl with big innocent eyes, was with frank, she wouldn't do it just cause she's nice.

And Annabeth, a tall girl with long wavy blond hair, and intimidating grey eyes, who was my best friend, was sitting there, not a care in the world, watch me with MY cookie hangin out of he mouth.

I glare a her, and start over to where she's sitting. She watches me approaching and smiles, taking a bite of the cookie. I stand in front of her, her neck craning to look at me, I try my best to look intimidating, but know that it hasn't worked when she laughs at loud.

"Just _what_ do you think you doing missy?" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Me? I'm watching make a fool out of yourself, darling." she ends her statement with a sickly sweet smile. I narrow my eyes, forming a plan. I reach out to her and kiss her cheek, surprising her so much she doesn't get suspicious, and as I kiss the smooth skin, I reach down and snatch back my cookie.

Once she realises what I did she stands up and tries to get back my cookie, and I notice a faint blush on her cheeks. She grabs out towards my cookie but I dodge and back up towards Piper and Jason. Now he's awake and apologizing profusely to Piper while Leo's laughing so hard he has tears streaming his cheeks. I quickly shove my cookie in my mouth and chew as fast as my jaw allows me too. I watched as Annabeth's face changes from a look of determination, to an appalled one.

"Ok, so while you two have been flirting, I finished the song and we should start." Piper says, grinning at us. I turn to her, no doubt bushing but try to pretend that they can't see it.

Me, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Annabeth, are all in a band, called The Seven. Frank comes to all our practices to make sure it sounds good, and helps us set up. Leo on the drums, Piper and Jason play the guitar, Hazel plays the keyboard, and Annabeth and I sing.

I grab the lyrics from Piper and start to read. I can feel Annabeth read over my shoulder and I can feel her breath on my neck. It's making this a lot harder to concentrate.

"Piper this is amazing!" Annabeth exclaims. And I have to agree. While me and Annabeth can write too, Piper is by far the best. She knows exactly how to put feelings into words. Especially love.

I go and adjust the microphone and see Annabeth do the same. I look back at the rest of them and make sure every ones ready. Leo counts us of and we begin.

 _If I told you this was only gonna hurt_

 _If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn_

 _Would you walk in?_

 _Would you let me do it first?_

 _Do it all in the name of love_

 _Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?_

 _In the darkness, in the middle of the night_

 _In the silence, when there's no one by your side_

 _Would you call in the name of love?_

 _ **In the name of love, name of love**_

 _ **In the name of love, name of love**_

 **If I told you we could bathe in all the lights**

 **Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?**

 **Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?**

 **Would you fall in the name of love?**

 **When there's madness, when there's poison in your head**

 **When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed**

 **I will hold you in the depths of your despair**

 **And it's all in the name of love**

 _ **In the name of love, name of love**_

 _ **In the name of love, name of love**_

 _ **I wanna testify**_

 _ **Scream in the holy light**_

 _ **You bring me back to life**_

 _ **And it's all in the name of love**_

 _ **I wanna testify**_

 _ **Scream in the holy light**_

 _ **You bring me back to life**_

 _ **And it's all in the name of love**_

 _ **In the name of love, name of love**_

 _ **In the name of love, name of love**_

As we finish, I look to Annabeth to find she's already looking at me. For some reason, it makes me blush.


End file.
